jedipathfandomcom-20200214-history
Vemyn Faryon
Vemyn Faryon is the very troubled former Padawan of Jedi Master Sharmat - of the now disbanded Brentaal IV enclave. Born 8 years before the Treaty of Coruscant in the Outer Rim on the Twi'lek homeworld Ryloth, the second-born son of Dilmyn and Zula Faryon. In a slave raid before Vemyn's birth, his older brother Odros Faryon was taken as an infant. In another slave raid, when Vemyn was only a few months old, his father and mother both died. When taken to an orphanage, his Force sensitivity was quickly discovered by a routine test; Vemyn was given to the Jedi Order on Coruscant. Only six years old, Vemyn started combat training and proved particularly adept at lightsaber techniques. Despite his apparent aptitude for using lightsabers, he wished to become a diplomat. At the age of seven, Vemyn was deemed unfit to become a Jedi Knight by the Council on Coruscant. At the heart of the decision was Vemyn's record to date. His poor diplomatic skills combined with his willful, headstrong attitude got him in trouble constantly, preventing him from gaining any friends. He fought with fellow students as a matter of course, often using combat techniques forbidden to him. Also, he sliced his way into many data terminals he was forbidden to access. He was disruptive, speaking ill of senior Jedi on numerous occasions, questioning their judgement and rejecting their authority often. Seeing no place for him in any branch of the Service Corps, his dismissal was recommended. The initiate found out and left of his own accord, quite literally bumping into Jedi Knight Voryn Sharmat on his way out. Sharmat spoke to Vemyn and offered to train him as his Padawan. Vemyn was taken to Sharmat's small enclave on Brentaal IV. As part of his apprenticeship, he took part in a ritual Sharmat called the Bonding, which allowed them to sense each other's strengths and weaknesses. The connection remained on some level, but other than sharing each other's pain in one training session out of thousands, the effects did not linger. It is unclear whether the ritual involved a Force Meld or a Force Bond or something else entirely. In the waning years of the great galactic war, the Brentaal enclave was decimated as a result of overenthusiastic tactics. After the war's end, the remaining Jedi of that enclave were systematically assassinated while on assignments, until it was just Sharmat and Vemyn. Eventually, Sharmat abandoned Vemyn on Tython, seeking down the Sith who destroyed his enclave. However, Sharmat was instead consumed by the entity we know as Darth Kagin. Through their bond, Vemyn suffered greatly as his former Master's mind was twisted beyond recognition. He abandoned the path of a Jedi Knight, instead focused on conquering his own demons. This did not last long, as Darth Kagin sent his followers to capture Vemyn on Alderaan where he was serving with the AgriCorps. The Gadani enclave would next find Vemyn on the planet Voss, where he was the focal point of Darth Kagin's Healing Ritual. The Jedi forcefully stopped the dark lord from restoring his mind -- and with it his dark power -- but this had dire consequences for Vemyn's state of mind. He was sent to a special facility, dedicated to unique afflictions. Unexpectedly, he was removed from that facility, against the wishes of its attendants. The next time he was encountered was in the Blastfield Shipyards on Corellia, in the middle of a warzone, caught up in the Republic's titanic clash against the Sith Empire. There has been little contact with him since, but from our scarce interactions, it appears the young man did not come to Coronet City on his own, but accompanied by another whom he refers to only as his "Master".